


You are my Samshine, My only Samshine

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel is a romantic little shit, Happy Ending, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, You Are My Sunshine, established sabriel, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when they watch the video Gabriel left for them before he went after Lucifer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my Samshine, My only Samshine

"Sam, Dean! I bet you're wonder what the hell is going on." _Fuck yeah I am why the fuck is my boyfriend about to have sex with some chick?_ Sam asked himself "If you're seeing this, that means I'm dead" A sob escaped Sam's lips and Dean gave him a funny look "Oh please stop sobbing" Gabe joked "It's embarrassing for all of us. Without me you got a zero chance at killing Lucifer" 

 

"Fuck" Dean swore shaping his hands into fists

"Sorry." Sam blinked away the tears in his eyes "But, you can trap him. That cage you sprung Lucifer from is still down there. Maybe, just maybe, you can shove his ass back in. Not that it will be easy, of course. You gotta get the cage open and trick my bro back into it and uh oh yeah avoid Michael and the God squad. But hey details right? And here's the big secret, that Lucifer himself doesn't even know but the key to the cage it's out there. Actually it's keys, plural. Four keys. Well four rings. From the horsemen, you get 'em all you got the cage. Can't say I'm betting on you boys, but uh hey I've been wrong before. And Dean you were right, I was afraid to stand up to my brother. Not anymore." Sam slammed the laptop closed before he could see his boyfriend... he gagged shoving the laptop into the backseat of the Impala. 

 _Fucking Gabriel._ Sam studied his shoes until he was sure he wouldn't cry. 

When they had found a motel room to sleep in for the night Dean stated that he needed a drink and drove off to find a bar. Sam laid down on one of the beds as Dean walked out. He grabbed his laptop again and opened it. Gabriel's video started playing again and Sam was about to click off when the video cut to just Gabriel sitting in a chair. "Hey Sammy" Gabe smiled flashing his perfect white teeth "I'm so so sorry for the way this all happened. And I'm sorry for leaving, for dying, for everything. I know this doesn't make up for anything but I want to show you something..." Sam didn't even have time to guess what it was before Gabe pulled an acoustic guitar into the frame and set in in position on his lap. "Don't laugh, but I learned how to play just for you... I was hoping I could play for you after... but I guess this is what we get... Okay enough with all that depressing crap Samshine this is for you"

 

_You are my samshine, my only samshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my samshine away_  
  
_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head, and I cried  
_  
_You are my samshine, my only samshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my samshine away  
  
I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another,  
You'll regret it all one day_  
  
_You are my samshine, my only samshine_  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, _how much I love you_  
 _Please don't take my samshine away_  
  
_Please don't take my samshine away_

 

He let the strings ring out before stilling them and staring straight into the camera. Sam felt like he was looking right into his soul. "I love you Samshine" Tears ran down Sam's face but he had the biggest smile on his lips. 

"I love you too Gabe" He whispered to the screen before it faded out and was nothing but a black screen. "I love you so much Gabe" 

 

\----

Five years later

\----

 

Sam never really moved on from Gabe. He watched the ending of the video almost daily when he wasn't to busy sleeping. Sometimes he would find himself praying to Gabe without even thinking about it. 

 

It was late, the boys had just come back from a hunt and were exhausted. But Sam just couldn't fall asleep. It was a good thing too. There was a knock on the bunker door that thundered through the entire bunker. Sam sat up looking around before sliding out of his bed and walking to the front bunker door. He had his gun at the ready to shoot whoever was at the door. 

He opened it to see a short golden haired archangel standing there with a singular rose in his hand. Sam's jaw clenched and he pointed the gun right at Gabriel. 

Gabriel chuckled his grin getting impossibly wider. "You know Samshine, I didn't think the first thing you would do when I got back was shoot me" He stepped closer making Sam step back and poise his finger over the trigger.

"You died" He gritted out from between his clenched teeth 

"I'm flesh, bone, and angel grace Sammy. I'm really here." He took another step forward making the barrel of the gun press against his chest right over his heart. "Shoot me, it won't do anything. You know except it would suuuck" Gabe suddenly laughed "That would suck, I would suck. I should suck." He winked dramatically but Sam just scowled, though Gabe swears his lips twitched

"You died five years ago" He felt tears start to well up behind his eyes. Gabe frowned pushing Sam's hand out of the way before pulling the bigger man into a hug. 

"I'm so sorry Samshine. I really am." He mumbled into Sam's shirt pulling him impossibly closer

"Where have you been?" Sam wrapped his arms around his archangel burying his nose in his golden hair. 

"I was with God" He answered hoping Sam wouldn't ask anymore questions. 

Sam had a million questions on the tip of his tongue but held them back when he saw the look in his lover's eyes. He lead him back to his room and they settled into the bed together. They just laid there holding each other relishing in to the touch of their lover. Sam stroked his thumb over Gabriel's cheek bone while Gabe favored tracing a section of Sam's spine. "God, I love you so much Gabe" Sam sighed pulling him into a soft sweet kiss full of longing and love and everything he missed while he was away. "If you ever leave me again I'm going to kill you" Sam muttered against his lips making him laugh and press his lips to Sam's even harder. 

"I love you too Samshine. I think I love you more than I love candy." He whispered. It was Sam's turn to laugh he tossed his head back exposing his long neck. Gabe resisted the urge to mark his neck and settled for snuggling into him. "I'm tired" He said shyly looking up at Sam through his eyelashes. 

"Me too" Sam responded placing a kiss on his head before turning off the light and curling his arms over the archangel. 

His cold bed was finally warm as the younger Winchester fell asleep with the love of his life in his arms.


End file.
